


payback

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville allows himself to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback

"Don't look," Harry murmurs, his voice harsh and dry in Neville's right ear. Neville's hand is grasping the back of Harry's neck, his damp hair spilling over Neville's large, clumsy fingers. Harry is pressed right up against him, chest to groin and Neville wants to take him home and peel off those dance-sweaty clothes and press him into the duvet and figure out just where exactly Harry places the cologne on his skin; he'll do it, he _will_ , just as soon as he's ready to ask (beg) Harry for it. "Don't look, but Draco is looking this way."

Neville freezes, feeling even more clumsy and sure enough, he _looks_ , even though Harry said not to. Malfoy is leaning on the bar, one side of his mouth tilting up as he talks to a cute witch to his left; his eyes flicker over to where Neville's hand is sliding down Harry's back to rest on his ass and Neville flinches internally to see those eyes go metallic with fury.

Harry says, "Hey. Ignore him," as he undulates against Neville; he turns around completely and _writhes_ against the hard line of Neville's cock in his jeans, chuckling a little as Neville gasps and grabs onto his hips. Neville wonders if it was Malfoy who taught Harry to dance like that, as if he's _promising_ a good hard fuck in about an hour or so, because everyone saw Harry at the ball that year and he wasn't moving like this at all.

Harry leans back against Neville, head lolling on his right shoulder. He presses his lips against Harry's damp cheek, tasting; when Harry grabs hold of one of his hands and licks the palm, Neville wants to die. And he would die happy, anyway.

"Aha." Harry sounds triumphant and Neville looks up to see Malfoy shoving people out of his way to come and stand right in front of them, sneering. Harry is still rocking and Neville is so very shocked to feel his middle finger slip into Harry's mouth, tongue swirling around the tip of it.

Malfoy seems to be torn between a towering rage and helpless want as Harry releases Neville's finger with a _pop_.

"You make me sick," he says to Harry. "It's been only _two weeks_ \--"

"It wasn't just two weeks for you," Harry tells him blithely. "You had someone else for four months. I'm just evening out the score."

Neville knows all of this. When Harry was lying half-drunk on his kitchen floor four days ago, he'd heard everything through Harry's rambling, sobbing curses. He wouldn't have thought that Malfoy could get any paler, but looking at him now, Malfoy looks like a vampire, all the blood drained out of his face. He looks like he wants to say something, but he simply spins on his heel and stalks off. Harry turns back around and licks Neville's ear.

"Take me home. _Your_ home," he clarifies, because a lot of Malfoy's things are still in Harry's flat, "And fuck me till I forget."

::

Neville tries, but no-one can forget someone like Malfoy, especially if they were all lightning and thunder with him the way Harry was; in spite of that, he really appreciates all that Malfoy has taught Harry, like how to lick his way slowly up a cock while looking up through a literal curtain of dark lashes; or how to bite into the curve of Neville's shoulder as Neville sinks slowly, deeply inside of Harry; or how to move underneath him with a mind-blowing display of wanton moans as Neville's hands run under the delightful arch of his back.

Neville tries and he pretends to not realise that Harry is mouthing _God, yes, Draco_ against the crook of his neck as he comes.


End file.
